injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter Two Ash and Pikachu ( Anime Warriors Among Us )
Chapter Two Ash Ketchum and Pikachu On the rooftops of a Cyber looking a City a Portal Opens up where Sailor Moon, Ichigo, Naruto, Ash and Pikachu arrive from. " Black City but what's with all those flags on the SkyScapper's " Ash Said. " Honestly the only region i went to was Kanto " Naruto Added. " I'm not getting any singal to Goku or the other's " Ash said as he checked his Xtransceiver. " Hey Ichigo would this could we be in a Alternate Universe " Sailor Moon asked. " If anyone Knew multiverse it's probley Hirano But hes not here " Ichigo Said. " Hey Ichigo i'll Bet you will give you Fifthy Ryō if it is a Multiverse or not " Naruto Said. " Ha your On i'll bet yes, Im going to Tōshirō's Office at the Ten Barrack's to find Proof, there Bound to have some historical Differnce " Ichigo Said as he Jumps away to the next building. " Wait Ichigo that might be a Bad idea " Ash said. " YOLO " He said as he Went away. " Pikachu " Pikachu said as he fell exhausted. " That Battle With N must of Weakend you Pikachu ha " Ash Said. " Usagi , Uzumaki i will meet you at the Black Tower after i heal Pikachu at the Center " Ash said as he And Pikachu ran off. Pikachu: Pika Pika Ash: i know what you mean Pikachu is place is differnt and the flags here look nothing like Team Rocket or Palsma. As Ash opens the door he fines the center abandoned. Ash: Hello Nurse Joy are you there ! He said as his voice echoed throuth the Corridor. He then hear's a Gunshot and some talking in the distance and regonises the sound. Ash: Hirano ? , Nami ? Ash and Pikachu walked to the closed door and heared more. Regime Nami: Your Serioulsy your not going to accept the High Councilor's Offer, A Discharge of all Crimes you and your Brother commited during the War and Free Loot. Insurgency Sasuke: You think that's it takes to silence me, Your High Council wiped out all Clan's, and Excuted My Brother your just like Him ! Regime Kotha Hirano: Like him ! We broguht Justice to your Villiage but killing the Culprit who was responsibly both him and Orochimaru, and we Ended KIRA, Explain to me how were just like Orochimaru or the Nine Tails Fox. Sasuke: You Brainwashed Unwillingly Fighter's to join your cause and killed inocent people just because the disagreed with you, If anything your are just as worse as Koichi Shido. Regime Hirano; YOU TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW! Hirano then gose to pull out a Pistol Towards Sasuke but it is knocked out of his hands by Pikachu's Thunderbolt. Ash Ketchum: I'd Stand Down if i were you Kohta. Regime Hirano: You Devoled your Raichu ? Regime Nami: It doesn't work that way Ash Ketchum: This is an Alternative universe is it ? Regime Nami: Yes it is. Regime Nami: and from the looks of it it's not Friendly. Battle 1 Ash Ketchum and Pikachu vs Regime Nami: Victory: this place isn't friendly either wait Ash Ketchum: Wait what have you people done to the Pokèmon of this Universe. Regime Hirano: Relax Ketchum there still around there just all under team Palsma Rules. Ash: Your Kiding right ! Regime Hirano: Only those who are allied to the High Councilor can weild a Pokemon But there best suited for N and his Comerades. Regime Hirano: How About we give them a Vist Battle 2 Ash Ketchum and Pikachu vs Regime Kotha Hirano Ash: I need to warn the other's about this. Insurgency Sasuke: So your not the only on of your Universe to come here ? Sasuke said as Pikachu Iron Tails the Chain breaking Sasuke Free Ash Ketchum: What did they want with you Insurgency Sasuke: After the Destruction of Konoha by the Regime i fled to unova for a rest to mour those of the hidden left villiage along with my Brother who was Caputred and excuted by them a few weeks ago. Ash then gets a Message on his xtransceiver. While Pikachu helps himself to all the Puffins in the area. Ash: Hello Usagi hows things going. Ash: WHAT TEAM PLASMA ,N i on my way. Pikachu: Pika ? Ash: Hu where did he go ? Mean While: Sailor Moon: Moon Spiral Heart Attack Sailor Moon the Spiral Heart Rod to Attack N's Carracosta Regime N: Carracosta Dogde and Use Aqua Jet Carracosta uses Aqua Jet Use water behind him similar to a jet pack he Speed boost as he Rams into Sailor Moon. While Naruto who had just beat a Few Team Plasma Grunts in hand combat use Grand Fireball Jutsu. N: Carracosta use Water Fall on Naruto Carracosta: Carra-Cos-ta The Waterfall destory's Naruto Fireball Justsu. N: Today i shall rember this day as the day i get to Kill Naruto Ash: In your Dream's N PIkachu Use Elctro Ball. Pikachu: PIKA-CHU Pikachu Blast Carracosta back with Elctro Ball while Naruto was able to get up. Ash: Leave this one to Me Naruto. Naruto: Sure i'll deal with the Back Naruto said as he Punches another Team plasma Guard Down. Regime N: Since when did you Start Having the Courtesy to Devole your Pikachu. Ash: I Don't want to know what my counter part has don't im Nothing like him. Regime N: Suit yourself Mini Game One: N: Vanillxue Go N Sends out a Vanilluxe N: Vanniluxe uses Flash Cannon Player: Press X/Sqaure to dogde. N: Vanniluxe Use Frsot Breath Player: Press Y Twice /Triangle Twice PIkahu Ducks. Ash: PIkachu Use Iron Tail Pikachu: PI-KA Vanniluxe Faints. Regime N: Vanniluxe Return. Regime N: GO Archetops. Regime N: Archetops Use Crucnh Ash: Pikachu Use Volt Takcle. Ash: both Both Coilide with each other there both stop at the middle. Keep tapping buttons to reach the meter. Pikachu then Knocks Archetops Out. N then Returns it back to its ball. Ash: Hmm That Corwn i see you overthrew your Father Ha. Regime N: The Alliance with me and the High Council have decide that Pokemon are two Dangerous for regengades liek my father and team Rocket so we had both of them Executed along with anyone who disagreed with us Even Professor Oak. PIkachu: PIKA ! Ash: HOW COULD YOU DO THAT. Regime N: Your about to find out the hard way. Battle 3 Ash Ketchum Vs Regime N: Ash Ketchus Victory Quoute: Rest in Peace Oak. Category:Comics